User talk:Surge the Lion
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sonic Fan Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Surge the Lion page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pink-peril (Talk) 18:05, 3 August 2010 Art I've notice that most pages with pictures usually have computer generated pictures.I SUCK at making pictures with art programs. I was wondering if maybe someone could use an art program to redo my pencil sketches. Pictures Sure, I'll redo your pencil sketches if you want ^.^, I probably won't be able to do it straight away because the internet is abit dodgy for me at the moment but I'll be able to start on Saturday. :) Pink-peril 15:24, August 26, 2010 (UTC) I redid the picture of Surge here The original was abit dark so i'm not sure if i missed anything out. I didn't post it on here because i wanted to see what you thought of it first. Pink-peril 20:10, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, sorry about that ^^;, i knew there was something missing but i couldn't see it. No need to be sorry ^^. I'll add/ remove those parts if you want. Pink-peril 10:03, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Link here I think i got it right this time, but i still wasn't sure about the studs Okay, fair enough. It's probably easier that way ^^; Pink-peril 12:42, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Third time lucky? Pink-peril 11:37, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh there was some Wiki maintainence that was going on at all sites, it should be alright to upload now Admins Do you want to be one then? I think I trust you enough not to destroy stuff :D Pink-peril 15:13, September 9, 2010 (UTC) I think i've upgraded you, create a page and then see if you can delete it. That's good then, i wasn't sure if it worked before because it didn't say on the user groups that you are one. But it seems to be fine Pink-peril 14:46, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Yeah ^.^ I'm just hoping that's a good thing I am surprised that we haven't had many trolls yet though =O Edit: Oh yeah I forgot to ask you, did you know that there are two wikis? I found Surge's page on there, It looks different compared to the one on here =3 Pink-peril 16:08, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Picture Interesting Idea =3 Do you want me to draw it? Or should we do a collab sort of thing where you draw it and I colour it? I don't mind, what suits you I guess =D Pink-peril 17:22, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll have a go at drawing a pic and post it up =) I was thinking about doing art. I think I chose not to because I liked drawing just as a hobby. I kinda regret not choosing it as it would have been better that what i'm doing now ^^; Pink-peril 11:06, December 11, 2010 (UTC) I haven't finished it yet ^^; I just need to scan it up and do digital stuff to it yet. Sorry. I also have a picture of Surge and Cari somewhere too, from when you said about Surge giving Cari the doll ^^ Pink-peril 20:17, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Yay =D I'm glad someone likes her. Most of the people who i've shown her to think's she's creepy =< Hopefully i'll be able to get the pictures up tomorrow... Hopefully. Pink-peril 21:17, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Finished it =) Link I think it's okaay... But i'm probably going to try and improve it at some point though. =/ And I need to find the one of Surge and Cari Pink-peril 19:50, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'll remember that for when I draw him in the future ^^ It's good that you character is complicated. Means you've put thought into creating him =D I'm just rusty on drawing sonic characters ^^ Pink-peril 20:53, December 15, 2010 (UTC) I'll try and get the one of Surge and Cari up tomorrow. I'll try and improve the other one when I can ^^ Pink-peril 21:27, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I haven't finished the picture yet. I've been having a bad day, i promise i'll get it up soon. =O If I remember correctly, I need to make Surge's coat shorter in the other picture and his eye's more Sonic-like? I thought I did make them green, I used the same colours from the other picture of Surge. I'll get it right eventually ^^; Anyway, The picture is just Surge giving Cari a doll. It was just at the time I thought it was a cute idea ^.^ And Cari probably would hug you, cause you're nice to her and that you gave her a doll. =) Never thought creating a page for Beta, I'll add you when I create one ^^. Btw, do you play TF2 by any chance? Cause I knew I recognised that quote on Surge's page =D Pink-peril 22:31, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Finished it Link. I prefer this one to the other one, except my proportions are rubbish ^^; I don't play TF2, my brother does ^^, it looks like a good game. I used to play Portal and HL2:Deathmatch until my computer got too slow for them. I want to get Portal 2 when it comes out =D I think Cari's sonic version is much better off (story-wise) than the human one. I have to admit she does look better as a fox. Pink-peril 21:37, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Yay, I'm glad you like it =D and yeah, you can be Cari's bestfriend if you want ^.^ Pink-peril 12:00, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, i'll probably make one for her too ^^. Usually when an idea comes into my head I usually draw it. It's just the scanning bit and my laziness that slows me down ^^; I would have probably drawn pictures without your permission anyway =D Pink-peril 21:04, December 20, 2010 (UTC) It's fine that you're bugging me and stuff =D, but the comic isn't actually mine, it's Ruin's He just asked me to advertise it and stuff ^^; Pink-peril 12:37, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Your comment relpy thing Yeah, this is a reply for the comment on my talk page. Liz the cat? Ok then, I thought of an idea, Liz could have been part of the N.S.S and then is encouraged by Surge to come onto his side, and then become best friends? (I will make more detail in the biography) I'd love to be Liz's best friend! I put that she was Surge's best friend and a supporting Member of the S.P.O.M untiul she was kidnapped by Dr. Eggman, but they are reunited in the end! Thats ok? I can change it if you want. At the moment I'm not thinking about relationships with characters for my fan characters, I am more into getting some themes. I will let you know when I think one of my characters could be friends with Surge, or your over characters. I like what you put on Lantis the fox, I thought that I could put that Surge gets occasionaly annoyed by her behaviour. But he does forgive her everytime! Seperate topic Can you please help me get entrys for my contest.For info,go to The Contest Page,it's under Have Your Characters in my T.V. Show.Please,i'm begging you. From Muppet171. Thanks! =D They're just old recolour-ish pictures though. I had found them on a 2008-09 disk and thought i might as well upload them lol ^^ Hopefully you get it back, I'd hate not having a notebook to draw in D= Pink-peril 18:51, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Love interest I don't think so.. Birdo is in love with Yoshi. --Kuminiko 02:03, January 5, 2011 (UTC) sorry ^^; ^_^ thanks for the welcome ~--Kuminiko 17:36, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Ah, it's alright =D, when we had that really long posty-chat-thing, I knew you were the one replying ^^ It mostly the people who ask me things and expect me to know who they are >.> Oh yeah, i'll try and get you to talk to Cari sometime. She's just really quiet so it's hard to think how and what'd she talk about, except her dolls. I need to build her character up more D= Pink-peril 16:39, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey,remember my Mobious Arts contest,I enjoyed your submissions so much,I would love for you to submit a couple characters for my Camp Dream Movie,it's gonna be huge.Thanks again. From Speed. Question Hi, err... I need a second opinion on something. There's been this anon person that's been creating loads of articles and stuff with hardly anything on and sometimes ridiculous like this one and has been adding categories to other articles that don't have any relevance to the characetrs. =/ Personally I think it's a spammer or something, do you think I should block them? Pink-peril 19:57, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, I don't really like blocking people but ah well. If I knew how, I'd make it so that only people with user accounts can create articles and things =/ I should ask about that really. Pink-peril 21:20, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey, we're on at the same time ^^ wanna talk on FB? Yeah, i'm online ^^, i'll just go log in Pink-peril 14:33, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Design Ok, first I want to say that me and Muppet171 are now admins (Just thought you should know) So me, Pink-Peril, and the other admins (Well thats just you and Muppet171) are thinking about doing a vote about what the Wiki's color theme should be, for the users to decide. Do you have any ideas about what colors we could use? We are not going to use blue with white text because it hurt me and Pink-peril's eyes. IvyTheHedgehog 18:44, January 10, 2011 (UTC)IvyTheHedgehog I'm just about to come offline to go to sleep, it's nearly 10 over here. Sorry D= Pink-peril 21:52, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah sure ^^, I'll have a go. I'd probably need to have a few goes at drawing her first though cause she looks hard to draw ^^; If I don't post anything up though, you know i've failed miserably D= Pink-peril 17:18, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I've done most of the picture kinda ^^ but I just need to change a few things (Mostly Nicole because I didn't have a ref at the time) and then scan it up and computize it. I don't want to get your hopes up, but I think I might have it up by monday, I hope so anyway. ^^ Sorry about not being able to go on facebook, it's been late when you're online and I've been given a whole load of homework and stuff. Time differences really suck. D= Pink-peril 17:05, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, in a moment. I'm just trying to finish off some requests and stuff I've got =/ I've done a pic of you and Nicole though ^^ Link. There's a few things I'd probably should do to it, but yeah, I thought you should see it ^^ Pink-peril 16:10, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Surprise! ...Kinda ^-^ Well, I was looking through my pictures and stuff today and spotted the picture of you and NICOLE that I did. I think that I didn't do well on it so I tried again (but I used a base to help me this time T_T) And I did this picture for you ^^ Link I hope you like it! =D Pink-peril 19:52, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Fanfic That would be awesome =D But, I'm really busy at the moment =< So I wouldn't be able to do much Maybe we could make one when I'm less busy? =3 Pink-peril 18:16, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that's fine ^^ Red and Muppet are doing stuff to it so I don't see why you shouldn't :) Pink-peril 12:59, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Asdfghjkl, the part you've just added doesn't make sense to the rest of it (Beta isn't in this lol), BUT you've given me an great idea 8D Now, I'm going to just give you a whole load of spoilers about parts of the story, but you're writing it too so it's all good. Erebus has been going after Carly, Felvin (he's already got Aria and Honey at the time) and another chara (thinking who's that is gunna be to make it 5, cause 5's a good number) cause there's something in their blood (or something, I'm working on it) that is needed to power this ship his little snatcher minions have been building. Now I don't know much about the N.S.S, but I'm guessing they could have filled Erebus's head with some kind of false hope which caused him to start building a huge ship which would send him and the snatchers to 'a better home' There were some other things I've been planning to write about, Cause this was going to be in the time before Surge adopts Cari, There was going to be a sort of fight between Surge and Loki (Sometime after they've met up with Team Night and Red and Racquett, yeah another part to write about). I was also going to have Racquett have some sort of mental breakdown and attempts to strangle Nevada too, but Thats a couple of chapters away. I need to move Reds new part along too cause I don't want them to find the actual snatcher city yet T_T cause that'd be too quick. Oh and to give more spoilers, I want to kill Phobos off, in front of his brother Demios, cause I'm twisted like that (even though Phobos is the nicer brother). I like those two, Oh, and Surge should get into a fight with Omen too, cause she's a psycho =3 oh and like a battle with the N.S.S but they escape or something. So yeah, I think I should stop typing so much and sleep (it's nearly midnight here). Sorry for all the random drabbleness, I have some weird moments. Sorry if you don't like spoilers either, but it's kinda too late now lol ^^ I'll probably send you a message again when I actually know what I'm typing =P 23:47, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi again ^^ Yeah... sorry about the kinda imagination splatter or whatever up there. It was very late and I was tired =P I have some written up that I haven't uploaded, but that's cause it ain't in order yet =/ And I have a feeling that I need to change some of it. Pink-peril 19:05, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Nicole and surge stories sup surge nice edits on the snatcher story" i read your nicoles and surges stories... i was kinda wondering if you could put me and honey in it(red's girlfriend and soon to be wife) i kno its your own private story but its really goood and i can do edits for u also" leave a message on my talk page when you get this message...im telling you this becuase i think we would make a pretty good teamRed the hedgehog 14:24, February 16, 2011 (UTC)Red the hedgehog the story sup surge... ill be editing the storin around 8:30 am... if u have any continuing ideas leave a message on my talk page.... Hi! Sorry for being unresponsive =/ I've been doing that alot lately. I haven't been able to draw anything lately either much, but I managed to draw a picture of Surge and the others today though =3, well, it's kinda Surge lol. I hope you don't mind that I had humanized him ^^; Link Onto the snatcher story, you don't mind if I move what you and Red have been writing a few chapters along? Cause I want to fit a few more chapters in before they actually get anywhere into the snatchers base (Or the N.S.S) Oh, and I dunno if I've mentioned this before, but Beta isn't in this story lol. The characters are listed here =P Link Pink-peril 20:43, February 18, 2011 (UTC) It's all good lol, =P I just thought I should let you know sooner than later =3 Just letting you know that i haven't erased the stuff you wrote on the snatcher page, I've just moved it to the talk page for now, I'll add it back in when it's at that part of the story =3 Pink-peril 16:50, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, i'll colour it for you ^^ Pink-peril 18:36, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, when i've wrote it up i'll let you have a look ^.^ I was planning that when most of the characters join together and get ready to lead an attack (or something like that), Loki would openly insult both Surge and Cari, and that would basically trigger the argument off. I'm not sure how it's going to go though lol =P Feel free to put up some stuff for Beta ^^, I haven't worked out her story at all yet so it's all good if you have any ideas =3 I think i'm doing better colouring over this picture, I sorta struggled with the gun but the rest of it looks alright =D I'll link you when i've finished. btw, I was wondering what the writing said next to the picture? I'm just curious and I couldn't read it lol. I'm hoping to try and add Surge more in the story, it's hard trying to piece a decent plot together for everyone ^^; Pink-peril 17:06, March 4, 2011 (UTC) I was just curious about what it said that's all lol =P I've ran a check on the site and it hasn't found anything yet =/ I might scan it with some other programs just to make sure though Pink-peril 22:15, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Ack Sorry, I thought this would be the first time I did something without causing you hassle D= I think it's probably be a good idea to get a brighter picture, then I'll fail less lol =3 Pink-peril 18:09, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I'll have another go with the picture, but if I'm not successful I'll guess I'll have to wait ^^; I hope you haven't caught a virus or anything D= Pink-peril 20:26, March 15, 2011 (UTC) oh well thats a drag!! but y'know you could have said that on the page... anyways i'm going to create a page called sonic colors remake(im sure you've played the game before) i was wondering if you and nicole wanted to be in it...Red the hedgehog 11:34, March 24, 2011 (UTC)Red the hedgehog No problemo man idc if you edit it or but for your intro in the remake of sonic colors... i'll put down that you were at the S.P.O.M headquarters and one of the advisories asked to speak with you a moment:telling you that me sonic, abi the cat(ivy's chara) honey(red gf) that we already set out to take eggman down... or you could make your on intro...(like i said:idc we go way back man)(seems like it anyway) i gonna start after this message to u...laterzRed the hedgehog 11:31, March 28, 2011 (UTC)Red the hedgehog I'll tell the others. Its good to hear from you again! Sure I'll tell the others that you'll return round when Pink-peril does. Although she did come back for a period of time, I'm unsure whether she's still here or not (apparently she has some exams coming up or something). Right now I think its around Me, Red, and other random people whom I've never met. I want to make a page for Ivy, but right now I'm now allowed facebook because my parents said when I'm older =|. So they probably wont let me make a Sonic Character page. Ivy 15:40, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Ouka-noir 00:51, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Ouka and Mira can be Surge's friends. Just be careful about how you talk about them, their both some of my original characters. Ouka-noir 00:54, May 13, 2011 (UTC) If you want, Surge can also be Snow the Seedrians friend too; you should check out the wikia on her. She's small and has been very lonely for most of her life and her only firend so far is her pet crow/raven, Kree. She really needs some friends